1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hidden viewfinder for camera and particularly to a camera which may hide a viewfinder in the camera body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional camera 10 (as shown in FIG. 1) usually includes a camera lens 12 and a viewfinder 14. The camera lens 12 is for capturing outside picture to expose negative film loaded in the camera. The viewfinder 14 is a window for the photographer to view the outside picture for composing a photo desired. The viewfinder 14 usually is a rectangular tunnel like structure which includes a plurality of lenses 142. It is generally fixed in the camera 10. The tunnel type structure occupies a relatively large space in the camera to form a free optical path to capture outside picture for image taking. Apart from holding the lenses 142, it cannot be used for other purpose.
However contemporary camera design concept and trend is heavily focusing on compact size for user convenience. How to shrink the camera size without compromising its function becomes a big design issue. The viewfinder takes a lot of space but serves only limited function part of the time. It is an area more improvement may be made.